The following detailed description of the invention relates generally to braided cordage used for towing and tethering, for example in the nautical environment.
The following patents are listed in two catagories generally directed towards similar physical attributes and comprise the state of art as known to applicant: U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,012, Whiting, U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,817, Bollinger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,013, Piodi, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,450, Smith.
Each of these references relates to externally attached devices which in all cases caused chafing of the rope or line at the point to which it is attached, and being exposed to the elements, will suffer and lose effectiveness from rust and other weathering. The following patents describe generally stretchable cordage, but are quite different from the instant application: U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,075, Poirier et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,630, Dawes and U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,005, Fromm.
These samples of stretchable cordage have several characteristics which preclude its use as a mooring line or tow rope:
The elasticity of stretchable cordage extends over its entire length, making it impossible to knot or tie or splice for mooring or towing. Additionally, it is subject to aggravated chafing at all points of contact with cleats, fairleads, and other hard surfaces as it stretches under tension.
The major characteristic of stretchable cordage is its elasticity. A mooring line is required to control the motion of the moored boat or craft. Stretchable cordage as a boat mooring, for example, would provide so little control that the boat would be in danger of striking other boats or docks in the vicinity.
It is apparent therefore, that the use of a stretchable cord or rope in which the elasticity exists along the entire extent of the rope will not provide the salubrious benefits according to the present invention which is characterized in that only a small portion of a conventional braided line be provided with an elastic cord therein so as to provide a comparatively limited range of elasticity and give.